


Day Time TV

by ellaaa25



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Modern AU, No Angst, Pregnancy, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Talk Shows, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actress lexa, but happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaaa25/pseuds/ellaaa25
Summary: Lexa goes onto the Ellen DeGeneres show and has a big surprise for the world





	Day Time TV

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the 100 or the Ellen Show, all mistakes are definitely mine.

“Are you nervous?” Anya asked.

“Nervous, no. Not at all. Terrified? Absolutely. This is a terrible idea!” Lexa replied, pacing up and down the dressing room at Warner Bros. Studios. “I mean, what if they hate what I have to say? What if they turn on me? What if I make a complete ass of myself? What if I suddenly freeze up an- ANYA! Stop laughing! This isn’t funny! This could go so terribly wrong and ruin everything!”

“Ok, calm down. First, they didn’t ask the show to send an actor to be interviewed, they wanted you. They won’t hate you. They want to talk to you. And you won’t make a complete ass of yourself because as soon as you’re in front of a camera you seem to relax. You are an actress. You’re used to this. So, firstly you’re going to breathe, then you are going to sit down and stop wearing a hole in this expensive carpet.” Anya explained, attempting to calm down the younger women.

Lexa sat in the chair with her head in hands, internally freaking out at what will be the biggest interview she has had. It was Ellen. It could only get bigger if it was Oprah, and even then, it was a tight race. “When does my family get in?” She knew they would be able to settle her down, even if after today their lives would be completely changed.

“Security is escorting them up from the car park now.” Anya didn’t want to leave Lexa alone, even if it was only for a few minutes, but she needed to speak to the producers, and potentially Ellen about what they would being talking about today. It had all been organised for weeks, but Anya wanted to be 100% sure it was all settled. “Are you okay alone until they get up here? I need to speak with the producers to make sure everything is set up perfectly.”

Lexa put her head up and looked at Anya. “I will be okay. They are the best medicine to anything.”

“Alright, I will be back soon. Relax. In a few hours you will be talking with Ellen. It is one of the biggest points in your career, so you need to be calm.”

Anya left the room and Lexa lasted approximately 30 seconds before she started pacing again. Everything that could go wrong in this interview was running through her head on repeat.

There was a knock on the door and Lexa practically ran to open it. In front of her was her beautiful wife Clarke, and her two kids, 5 year old twins, Tris and Aden. The kids rushed her and hugged her tightly around the waist. With that hug, Lexa’s fear and worry seemed to slip away and she calmed down.

“Come on kids, let your Mama go and get inside the room. There can be many more hugs in there, we need to be out of the walk way.” Clarke explained, ushering her family into the dressing room and closing the door, leaving the four of them alone.

Lexa pulled her wife down next to her on the couch and then called for the kids to sit on their laps. They sat there for a good half an hour, catching up and talking about the little things before Anya returned and explained the day’s agenda.

There was a quick knock at the door and after Lexa called out for entry, Anya returned with a very well-known blonde woman. If Lexa wasn’t being sat on by a five-year-old, she quite possibly could have jumped up and done something stupid, like bow at her feet. Lexa idolised Ellen, and being in the same room as her was overwhelming.

“Lexa, Clarke, kids, let me introduce Ellen DeGeneres. Which I am sure you already knew, considering you are going to be on her show, but I have to be thorough.” Anya introduced the famous woman to the young family. Lexa was star struck, Clarke was polite and charming, Aden was shy and turned into his Mama, while Tris sat on her Mom’s lap and waved at the new comer.

Ellen cleared her throat. “So, I understand you guys are going to ‘come out’ with your relationship, marriage and family today. Is that all correct?”

Clarke could see her wife was still nervous, so she subtly tightened her hold on Lexa’s hand before taking the lead on the conversation. “Yes, that’s right. The kids are starting school next year and it will get really hard to try and hide them from the media. We want to get in front of it so there is no speculation that could hurt us. We want to protect them for as long as possible, but now it is by letting the world know of them, but ask for privacy.”

Ellen nodded, understanding the thought process the women had gone through and what they were hoping for. “By giving some information, you protect them instead of them hearing speculation from outside sources. Makes sense to me. Now, with this interview, it is going to start with myself and Lexa hear talking a little about Fear the Walking Dead and her career so far, maybe three questions between the two categories, and then what plans she has for the future, that kind of thing. Well, that is if she can talk by then.” Ellen joked with the family, seeing two of them were still not exactly comfortable.

Lexa shook herself out of her stupor and blushed, having been called out by her idol. “Sorry, it is just really weird being in the same room as you. You’re a huge star, and I am just me. I’ll be fine.”

“Lexa, you are amazing and talented. You are a star, sweetheart.” Clarke reassured her wife. Her insecurities in being good enough as an actress stemmed for many rejections when she was younger, but she was persistent and worked hard for her dream.

“Your wife is right. Now, after that I will move into your personal life, which, to be frank, is the real reason we are here. I will ask questions along the lines if you are dating someone, are you single, that kind of thing. Then you will break the news about being married, everyone will freak and I think we may have to wing it from there. We have photos of the four of you, from your wedding, when you were kids and that kind of thing, so those will be shown. Is that all okay?” Ellen asked.

“Yea that sounds really good. This is going to be a big day, isn’t it?” Lexa asked, looking over at her wife when she said it.

“Yea, Lex, it is going to be huge.”

“Now, before I send you into makeup and wardrobe to get ready, I need to know if you are still comfortable with Clarke and the twins joining you on stage? Because I think it is a good idea. It will get them more exposure than just photos will, while still being secure. But, you need to be 100% sure of it.”

Lexa looked over to her wife and raised her eyebrow, signalling it was her decision. Clarke just smiled and nodded before pulling Aden out of her wife’s lap and into her own with Tris. “What do you guys think about going to work with Mama and me today, huh? We get to talk to the nice Miss Ellen here and you can sit with us both.” Clarke questioned her kids, knowing it was ultimately up to them as she had no problem with supporting her wife.

Aden was hesitant and stayed quiet but nodded his consent, while Tris was very happy to go out with her Mums today, not even thinking it was out of the ordinary.

Clarke looked over at Ellen and smiled, “We will be very happy to join you guys on stage. One of us might be a bit shy, but he takes after his Mama so they might just stay next to each other on the couch while Tris and I chat.”

Ellen grinned at the family. “That is brilliant. Alright, I have to go get ready for this show, and Anya here will make sure you guys get to makeup and wardrobe on time. We don’t have a huge amount of time before the show starts, but there is enough for you guys to relax a little. I will see you soon.” With that, Ellen left the room and the family was left with Anya.

“Alright, Tris honey, why don’t you go and sit with Aunty Anya and Aden go back and sit with Mama, Mum’s gotta pee again.” Clarke got up and shuffled into the bathroom, her 7-month pregnant belly protruding in front of her.

Lexa turned to Anya grinning and asked, “So does Ellen know Clarke is pregnant, or is that going to be a surprise for her as well?”

Anya rolled her eyes and refrained from swearing at Lexa due to little ears in the room. “Of course she knows. Even with kids sitting on her, you wife is still visibly pregnant. Her boobs are ginormous.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and waited for her wife to return. Clarke walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Lexa, with Aden immediately making his way into her arms. “He knows something big is going to happen. But we are ready for it.”

The family spent a short time together before Anya shuffled them off as a group to the wardrobe department. They deemed it smart to keep them all together as long as possible to ensure they were all comfortable.

Wardrobe put Lexa in very nice pair of light blue skinny jeans, a flowy white peasant top and beige heels, while finding a very nice white, knee length dress with ballet flats for Clarke. Aden was given a white polo shirt and blue jeans to wear with brown boots, so he matched his Mama, while Tris was put in a white dress and sandals to match her Mum. They didn’t notice Anya take a few candid shots of the family huddled together in the new clothes. Whether for a future Instagram post or a photo album, Anya didn’t know, but it was too good an opportunity to waste.

They made their way to the makeup department and managed to get their hair done at the same time, so they didn’t need to make another stop. It was very light makeup on the two women as they didn’t need any to look good. Lexa’s hair was put in braids, while Clarkes was styled and pulled over one shoulder. Tris wanted braids like her Mama, despite the hairdresser’s pleas to put it over her shoulder like Clarke. It was very hard for her to argue with the 5-year-olds logic of “I am dressed like Mum, I want hair like Mama.” Aden got his hair spiked with gel, and the hairdresser was his favourite person ever because she spiked it into a slight mohawk like his Mama did when she washed his hair.

They made their way as a family to the backstage area and stayed seated on one of the couches until a producer came and grabbed Lexa. Lexa and Clarke gave each other a quick hug before Lexa kissed each of her kids on the forehead and followed the producer to the stage.

Clarke and the kids settled back in on the couch and watched on the monitor nearby as Ellen called Lexa out onto the stage. They cheered when she was seen smiling and happy with Ellen, her previous nervous episode gone. Anya joined them on the couch and watched as Lexa got ready to answer some questions from Ellen.

“Alright Lexa Woods. You are one of the stars of ‘Fear the Walking Dead’. You have been on the show for a couple of years now, how does it feel?”

Lexa smiled at Ellen before answering. “It is amazing. It is great show, but it is also a great cast and environment to work in. We all get along so well. I honestly couldn’t ask for better people to work with.”

“That is amazing. Now you were born in Australia, weren’t you? Moved here when you were 18?”

“Yes. That would be almost 10 years ago now.”

“You had a lot of little roles before landing on ‘Fear the Walking Dead’, didn’t you?”

“Yea, but that has definitely been my most influential and publicised role.”

“So, what are your plans going forward? After ‘Fear’?”

“Well, hopefully ‘Fear’ keeps me around for a while so I don’t have to worry about it for a while. But I do have plans to go into film, and to start writing some of my own content and creating my own stories.”

Ellen smiled again before moving into the part of the interview that was the most important section.

Offstage, Clarke and the twins had been moved out of their place on the couch and were ready to go on stage when called upon. With one twin holding a hand each and Anya staying nearby for as long as she could, Clarke was watching her wife talk with Ellen about their relationship.

Ellen leaned forward and steepled her hands together. “Now, Lexa.”

Lexa mimicked Ellen and answered, “Yes, Ellen?” The live audience got a bit of a kick out of that and started giggling and applauding Lexa for her cheek.

“You are notoriously private about your personal life, but I have to ask. Not only for curiosities sake but for the world. Are you dating anyone?”

Lexa ducked her head and blushed, feeling at ease with Ellen but also nervous about what was about to happen. “No Ellen, I am not dating anyone.”

“I don’t know how that is possible. A gorgeous and kind woman like you is single. It must be the apocalypse.” The crowd started laughing at that and so did Lexa.

Lexa was still chuckling when she spoke again. “I said I wasn’t dating. I did not say I was single.”

Ellen did a good job of looking shocked, while the audience gasped and reacted dramatically. “How is it possible to not be dating and not be single?”

Lexa gave a toothy grin and answered Ellen. “Is it possible to date the person you are married to?”

Ellen’s exclamation of “What!” was drowned out by the screams and cheers of the audience. It took about 20 seconds to calm them down while Lexa leaned over and spoke quietly to Ellen, trying to get her judgement on how it was going. Ellen’s grin and thumbs up sign gave her the answer she needed.

Ellen waited till the crowd was silent before asking for her next question. “So how is it possible no one new about this? You have been in Hollywood since you were 18.”

“I know. But we got married as soon as we came here. We are high school sweethearts.”

The audience awed at that answer.

“So, you have been married for almost 10 years?”

“Yes. 10 years next month.”

“And you are both 28?”

“Yes.”

“That is amazing. I had no idea, no one did.”

Lexa chuckled, “Well that was the point.”

Ellen moved on to her next question. “So how has no one noticed a ring on your finger in ten years?”

“I never wore one when I was working because of frequent costume changes and such. I am very forgetful and lose things all the time, so I left it at home when I went to work.”

Ellen nodded along to that reasoning. “Makes a lot of sense to me. So, what is the lucky guy’s name?”

Lexa took a deep breathe in before dropping her second bomb of the day. “Her name, is Clarke.”

The audience’s reaction was one of jumping and screaming and dancing. It was unexpected but so heart-warming for Lexa to see. Ellen came over and hugged Lexa, recognizing the fact that she had just come out to the world. Clarke was backstage with tears in her eyes, trying not to ruin her makeup, while the kids were dancing along with Anya to match what they saw the audience doing on the screen so they didn’t freak out. Clarke was so proud of her wife.

It took a bit longer for the crowd to calm down this time, and both Lexa and Ellen had tears in their eyes at the reaction. They knew it was a big thing.

Ellen cleared her throat and had a huge smile on her face. “So, you guys must have got married when you got here, because Australia hasn’t legalized gay marriage yet.”

Lexa nodded, “Yea. We got married in Boston with just our close friends and family. It was very nice and simple. We wanted to be married before we started our lives in America. Clarke was going to college and I was going to try and be an actress while studying as well. It wasn’t easy.”

The producers had put up a photo of the two of them on their wedding day on the monitors behind them, and the audience awed and cheered for the two gorgeous women. Lexa turned to look at the photo and her expression portrayed the love she had for her wife. Ellen just watched the younger woman and knew that she would keep that same look for her wife for her entire life. Just from meeting them earlier, she knew they had one of those forever kinds of loves.

Ellen continued asking questions. “So what does your wife do? And what degree do you have?”

Lexa chuckled before answering. “I got an English degree, I love writing as much as acting. My lovely wife is actually an artist. She owns and runs her own Gallery here in California.”

“That is amazing. You are both so successful and so young.”

Lexa nodded. “She is amazing. She has so much drive and potential. When we shoot in Canada and Mexico or away from California it can be hard to get on the same schedule, but thankfully I can travel back and forth when I am not shooting, and she can travel since she owns the place, so it helps. And we aren’t away for too long as well.”

Ellen and the audience watched this woman gushing about her wife and it reaffirmed for them the love they knew she had for the woman.

“Your wife is amazing. Anyone who can study for that long and make a career in the art industry is amazing. But I have a feeling it wasn’t that straight forward, was it?”

Ellen was setting up for the next reveal, the twins.

Lexa grinned even wider before answering. “Uh no it wasn’t.”

“What happened?”

The audience was on the edge of their seats with anticipation. This was more that they could have ever hoped for. The producers gave the signal to Ellen that everything was ready. Anya gave Clarke a quick hug and left her be.

Before Lexa could start, Ellen interrupted. “Actually, I have an idea. It may be easier if your wife was here as well. Everyone please welcome, Lexa Woods’ lovely wife, Clarke!”

The wall that Clarke and the twins were standing behind was lifted up and the light shone on them. The kids were reacting quite well to the noise being generated from the audience. The cheers and screams were all positive, but could be quite over whelming. Clarke grinned and waved a little bit towards the crowd, before taking the twins by the hand and walking out. They barely made it 10 steps before Lexa was there to greet them. The kiss they shared was short and sweet but got an amazing reaction. Ellen came over to meet them halfway and hugged Clarke and each of the kids. Tris was happy and dancing around, while Aden was more reserved, sticking close to his Mum.

The group of five made their way back to the stage where the single chair Lexa was sitting on had been exchanged for a very comfortable looking two-seater couch for the family. The audience cooed when they saw Lexa help Clarke sit down. Lexa sat in the seat closest to Ellen, with Tris on her knee, with Clarke next to her with Aden using her as a seat.

The audience eventually recovered enough for the interview to continue. Ellen restarted, “So, this is the amazing Clarke?”

Lexa and Clarke locked eyes while Lexa answered, “Yes, this is my amazing wife.”

“And who are these little ones?” Ellen asked, motioning towards the kids?

“Well, these are Tris and Aden, our five-year-old twins.”

Clarke was whispering to the kids to wave and say hello to Ellen, so they did. Tris gave a big grin and a wave, while Aden was less enthusiastic about it, giving a small wave before hiding his face in his Mum’s neck.

“I am assuming these two are the reason that college and life after school weren’t so straight forward for you guys.”

“You would be right, but we wouldn’t change it for the world. Clarke finished college at the same rate as her classmates, even with these two going with her for most of her final year.” Lexa bragged proudly. Clarke rolled her eyes, a little bit embarrassed by her wife’s words.

Ellen turned to Clarke, “So Clarke, it sounds like you have had a very busy life. Married young, moved overseas, college, art studio. And you have two beautiful children. What happened there?”

Clarke explained the process. “Well, towards the end of our third year at college, we had been married almost four years and we wanted to have kids. We knew we were young and we had a lot of time in the future to have a family, but it also felt right. We found a clinic and went through all the tests and procedures. We hoped that if it all went well, we would get pregnant and be due in between end of college and hopefully starting the gallery. We were hoping Lexa’s career would take of as well. We knew it would be easier to manage finishing college pregnant than starting a business and then giving birth. We got really lucky and I got pregnant the first time through. It happened to be that I was due after graduation day so if everything went well, we could finish college and have a few months to ourselves before we really started our careers. Unfortunately, these two decided that graduation day wasn’t exciting enough and decided to arrive early, so I was in labour while getting my diploma. We did the rush to the hospital as soon as we both crossed that stage. I was tempted to take a year off before opening the gallery, but I waited to make my decision until after these two were born. As soon as I saw them, I knew I needed that extra year before starting up again. So I took the year off.”

While Clarke was talking, the producers had put a few more photos up on the monitors behind them. One of them in college, and one of the four of them together in the hospital after the kids were born. Lexa was looking at her wife with love in her eyes, while also keeping Tris occupied and trying to get Aden to giggle. She managed to get him to pull his head out of Clarkes neck and start pulling faces with him, to the audiences amusement.

“That is quite a story. Between the two of you, you went through 8 years of schooling. I have to ask, how did you guys manage that? College is not cheap and working while pregnant, studying and Lexa trying to be an actress seems impossible.”

Clarke and Lexa shared a small, sad smile before Clarke answered Ellen’s question. “It is. One of the reasons we got married so quickly was that we got permission from our parents, because we were 18 and while they couldn’t have stopped us, we were really close and wanted them there. We had been best friends since pre-school, and got together in our first year of high school. So, we had already been together for six years before we got married. My dad, Jake, was in stage 4 of pancreatic cancer and only had a few months left to live. He wanted to walk me down the aisle before he died. He said it was the happiest day of his life. He died not long after, and in his will he left us everything. My mum is a surgeon, and my parents kept everything separate, so it was easy to be pushed along to us. My dad was an engineer with a big firm and the inheritance he left us had enough that neither of us would need to ever work and we would be able to live freely and provide for our kids for multiple lifetimes. We also have a great support system of friends and family nearby.”

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke and kissed her temple while Clarke gathered herself. Ellen was a bit emotional as well, this interview was getting bigger every question answered.

“Alright, maybe we should move on. Lexa could you introduce us to these little cuties?”

Lexa didn’t get a chance to answer because Tris introduced herself. Loudly. “I’m Tris!” She got off her Mama’s knee and went over to Ellen and giving her another hug.

Lexa looked at her daughter and just shook her head. “Yea, that is Tris. She is the outgoing twin. Aden over there is a bit quieter.” Lexa motioned to Aden to say hello, which he did.

“Ask him what his favourite colour is Ellen.”

Ellen nodded and repeated the question. “It is blue like Mum’s eyes. And Tris’ is green, like Mama’s.” Aden’s answer got him big awes from the crowd and a giant smile from his parents. He made his way into Lexa’s lap, while Tris eventually left Ellen alone and came and sat next to Clarke.”

“Now Lexa, you are a very private person. Why did you decide today to drop about a dozen bombs on us?” The audience giggled at the question but also realised it was a serious one.

“Well, you are correct about being private. Most of the people at ‘Fear’ didn’t know this, so I am in big trouble with some of my cast mates and producers. But, these two little terrors are going to start school soon and it was going to be ridiculously hard to keep them out of the spotlight. We discussed it and thought it better everyone knew the truth from us, not some speculation in the tabloids. We are still going to try and keep to ourselves and we ask people to respect our privacy, but we want to be able to go to the beach, take the kids to school and walk down the street holding hands without rumours being thought up left and right. We also wanted people to know that being gay is not a bad thing. Being out and being proud of who you are is allowed. You can be successful no matter who you are.”

“That makes a lot of sense. Unfortunately, some people won’t respect it, but now everyone is aware of your relationship, it should be a bit better. What did you guys normally do when you went out as a family?”

Clarke jumped in and answered before Lexa could. “My beautiful, gorgeous, amazing wife wore massive sunglasses and hats. We were aware she wasn’t a huge star, but enough people knew her that she need the privacy. It had the negative effect of me being unable to look at her lovely face, so I knew it needed to change. I need to see her, it is non-negotiable.”

Lexa blushed before trying to hide behind Clarke on the sofa. Aden climbed up her back and laid there, quite comfortable, and Tris went behind Clarke’s back the other way to be face to face with her Mama.

The audience laughed, while Clarke gave Ellen a look which said, ‘See what I have to deal with every day?’.

While the three other occupants of the couch continued to move around and play with each other, Ellen asked Clarke about her pregnancy.

“It seems to be that you are pregnant again?”

Clarke laughed. “Yes, it is not even a question. I think a blind man could see this belly.” Lexa popped her head up and placed it on Clarkes shoulder with Aden still hanging on her back, while Tris sat back down next to Clarke. She was smiling widely. “I am 7 months pregnant, due around Christmas time.”

Ellen got a mischievous look on her face which had Clarke worried. “You guys have been sharing so much today, and I know you are very private people, but I have to ask; boy or girl?”

Both Tris and Aden perked up at this. They had been trying to find out if they got a new brother or sister for ages. “Yea mum, is it a boy or a girl?” Tris asked, while Aden nodded along over Lexa’s shoulder.

Clarke turned to her kids and asked playfully, “Do you guys have a bet on this?”

Aden and Tris looked at each other before nodding. Clarke turned to her wife and asked, “Lexa, did you know about this?”

Lexa looked worried, but knew lying would get her in more trouble. “Yes. They are betting chocolate bars again. Aden thinks it is a girl, Tris a boy.” Clarke shook her head at Ellen, exasperated, while the audience laughed.

“Not the way I thought they would have gone but okay. The truth is we do know, but we aren’t telling anyone, especially now my children have chocolate bets on it.” The kids and Lexa had sheepish looks on their faces, but they weren’t really ashamed.

Ellen turned to the camera before speaking, “Unfortunately, it is time for a commercial break and the end of our chat with Lexa Woods, from ‘Fear the Walking Dead’, and her wife and kids, Clarke, Tris and Aden.” The audience gave a big cheer for the families and the kids were waving to the audience. Tris got off the couch and did a runner up the aisles near the audience. Aden, despite his shyness did not want to be outdone, ran up the other one and got high fives. Clarke just leaned back into Lexa and watched her kids enjoy themselves. The last scene before the commercial was the kids running around with the audience members while Ellen spoke with their mums. Ellen got the cue that filming was finished for the moment and would be back on after the commercials ran. She spent a few minutes chatting with the couple, finding out that legally their last name was Griffin-Woods. It fit the couple and their kids well. Unfortunately, they didn’t have long to chat and the kids needed to be brought out of the audience so the next segment could begin. Ellen made sure to tell them they were welcome back anytime, and would be putting the word out about this amazing family for other shows. Lexa could have a huge career and be very influential in the LGBTQ community.

 

Over the following days, Anya was fielding calls left right and centre from directors, producers, journalists, people from ‘Fear’, and family members of the Griffin-Woods’ who all wanted to know more about the family and have their say in the events. The overall response was positive to the extreme, and Lexa’s star and career could have just gotten a big boost from her just being herself.

Clarke’s art and her gallery got a big jump in supporters and sales. It was spectacular before, but not well-known. The interview with Ellen got everyone aware of ‘CGW Gallery’ and Lexa couldn’t be prouder of her wife. She was finally getting the recognition she deserved.

Lexa had more opportunities for auditions, both on television and film. She had interview requests coming from all over the place. The producers on ‘Fear’ weren’t very happy with her though. Not because she came out on national television, but because they didn’t know earlier and were unable to help her out. If they had known she had a young family and a pregnant wife at home, they would have tried to schedule her shoots differently so she could have more time with them.

Lexa was humbled at the response she got from coming out, the overwhelming positive messages from fans making her day. Her Instagram and Twitter slowly began to integrate more family photos into the mix. Mostly of Clarke, some she was painting and had no idea her wife was watching her, and others where they were together and acting like a young couple in love. Those photos go them the lovely ship name ‘Clexa’. A few photos of the twins snuck in there, but not too many as they wanted them to be protected, but they seemed to get the biggest response other than the family shots.

With being more public on social media, Clarke and Lexa’s friends got some attention from the paparazzi. They knew it would happen but it was hard to do your grocery shopping or have lunch when there are cameras in your faces and questions being screamed at you left, right and centre. It took until after Thanksgiving for the paps to get bored of hassling their friends, for which the Griffin-Woods clan were happy for. It may have had something to do with Raven threatening to throw her prosthetic leg at them and Octavia encouraging her.

A few days before Christmas, Lexa and Clarke went dark on social media. In fact, all of their friends and family had. Lexa had always been prompt and enthusiastic when responding to fans, Clarke used it mostly for work and connecting with people back home, but on the 22nd of December, it all stopped. The media had managed to pick up on this as well. The rumours were flying free around the web, with some thinking there had been an accident with one of the kids or Clarkes pregnancy, Clarke giving birth, or something potentially worse.

On Christmas Day, Lexa came back online with a photo of a tired Clarke in a hospital bed holding a new born, with Tris and Aden sitting next to her eating chocolate, while Lexa held a second new born and was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down on her growing family.

 

_“Hi guys, sorry if we freaked you guys out the last few days. If you can remember back to the Ellen interview, it was mentioned that my lovely wife Clarke was due around Christmas. Now, there were some complications which required 24-hour monitoring but everything is fine with both my wife and the newest additions to our family. Yes, additions plural. Clarke and I have been blessed with another set of twins! A boy and a girl, and we couldn’t be happier. Tris and Aden both won their bet, so they got chocolate, new siblings and presents on Christmas Day. It has been a long few days, and we are grateful for your messages of support when we went MIA. Both babies are healthy, and so is Clarke. We love you guys so much, but won’t be on social media constantly for a bit. ‘Fear’ have given me a few months off to focus on my family, but don’t worry, I will be back. Shooting schedules have just been moved around a bit. Enjoy the holidays everyone!! I know I haven’t had a better one._

_With love,_

_Lexa, Clarke, Aden, Tris (and the new kids we are still trying to name) Griffin-Woods. xoxoxo_

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished exams and now have to wait three weeks until i get my results. i am slightly terrified I have failed completely. but can't do anything now. I can write this stuff though, so Enjoy!!
> 
> Runners will be getting an update in the next few days to a week, but I need to re-read it and get my head back into the story, so hopefully you enjoy this. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and make me very happy and proud. 
> 
> Love you all,  
> ellaaa25 xoxoxo


End file.
